Find the Way
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lana and Lily are now part of the Sam/Dean hunting team, and now they all have to balance hunting, destiny and love. Sam/OC; Dean/OC; Written by Kyla AND Bree


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So after doing our first collab together, Bree aka Winchester26, and we've come up with this story for you guys to enjoy!**

**We're having fun writing it together.**

**WARNINGS: There aren't really any. The occasional language, some innuendo, blood and the occasional death.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

There was a dead calm in the hotel that was starting to agitate the inhabitants of room 24B. Normally you could hear a couple arguing down the hall or a child whining about the vacation her parents had brought her on, or even the heavy traffic along the busy road down the way, but for some reason things were calm. The faint whirr of cars passing on the highway could be heard, and it was the only thing really keeping Lana's sanity in check as she sat across from Sam at the table in the hotel room, their laptops both open, neither of them clicking away on the keys like normal.

Dean's confession was still ringing in her head about how he should have been dead and how he was hurting because of John selling his soul in exchange for letting Dean live and Lana knew that Dean was going to carry this around for a while. He might have gotten it off of his chest, but she knew him well enough by now to know that he wasn't going to open up like that again any time soon. She glanced up at Sam and smiled a little at his eyes glued to his laptop screen and then she looked over at Lily, sitting there on the couch with a book in her hands.

Lily and Sam had become really close over the last few months, Sam protecting her and her becoming part of their little slightly dysfunctional hunting group. She had headphones in and she seemed to be focused on the page she was reading, Lana glancing over at the door and wishing Dean was back from the vending machine already. He went out to get some air away from the stares—or lack thereof—his direction after his breakdown, and he punched the numbers and letters on the buttons on the machine with a purpose, smiling awkwardly at the man that walked past him to his own room, grabbing the contents from the machine and heading back to the hotel room.

"Oh my God, finally!" Lana exclaimed as Dean walked in the hotel room, welcomed by the same semi-silence that he had left, trying to free himself from an awkward situation. "Since there were no Wheat Thins in the vending machine outside, I assume you brought me—"

Lana's eyes lit up as Dean dangled the Lays Barbecue Potato Chips in front of her face and gave her a look—he knew what she wanted. At first the thought of letting a woman in and getting past his guard was kind of terrifying, but Dean had learned to accept the attachment. He sighed when Lana set the back of chips down after tossing Lily a Reese's Dean had brought back and Sam a bottled water—both catching them expertly—and took a hold of his jacket with her hands, looking up at him with that look on her face. It was PDA and he was mostly against it…even _with_ Lily and Sam being here…even _with_ them understanding what was going on.

"Thank you." Lana said softly, rolling onto the balls of her feet, Dean rolling his eyes and kissing her gently. "Take a walk with me?"

Dean just nodded and looked over at Sam as Lana grabbed her jacket, nodding a little at his brother and then letting Lana take his hand and drag him out of the hotel room. She welcomed the crisp night air on her face, smiling a little at the puff of steam she could see coming out of her mouth when she spoke. It wasn't really her place to try and get Dean to open up and talk out his feelings, but she at least wanted to let him know that she was there for him if he _wanted_ to say anything—it was a really slim chance, but sometimes it worked.

"The silence back there was enough to drive me _crazy_." Lana told Dean, stressing the word 'crazy' and grinning when he chuckled lightly. "There's a smile! I was worried you were going to stop smiling and laughing and smirking and then just become less attractive and…are you going to be okay?"

Dean stopped and tugged on her hand, Lana turning to face him and she kissed him when his gaze on her softened a bit as he thought things over. He stroked her dark hair and made a grunt of protest when she pulled back and started to walk the way that they had come, laughing a little as she pulled her jacket tight across her chest. It was nippy out and she just wanted to go back to the warm hotel room, turning to Dean and cocking her head to one side.

"Are you going to come back and face the silence? I'm thinking of going full-on nerd and pulling out my travel chess set and asking Lily to play me." Lana said, smiling when Dean made a face. "Oh please, you _love_ that I'm all Dungeons and Dragons sometimes."

Dean smiled and followed her back to the hotel room door. "Honestly, I don't know how Sam and I survive with you two."

"Whatever." Lana said rolling her eyes, grasping the doorknob and looking at Dean. "For the record I don't know how to play Dungeons and Dragons and I never got sucked into World of Warcraft."

"Good…now if only you were kidding about the chess." Dean told her as she rolled her eyes yet again and opened up the door to walk back into the hotel room.

Lily was tossing her Reese's wrapper into the small motel trash can when the door opened back up and Lana and Dean entered the room once more. Her iPod stayed on the table next to her book, which was laid out so it retained the page she left off on.

She stood next to Sam when she stopped walking to watch Lana and Dean reenter the room. Her hand subconsciously found its way to rest on Sam's shoulder, her fingers playing with the fabric of his plaid shirt. His eyes glanced up to her but back to the computer screen a moment later.

"You know, Dean, you'd probably be really good at chess if you tried it," she gave a half smile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam smile too but he didn't make any noise.

Dean looked back at Lily over Lana's shoulder, "Not a chance munchkin," he retorted, taking off his favorite leather jacket and throwing it onto the bed that he shared with Lana.

"And maybe we wouldn't have to play if there was actually something to do in this town," Lana continued, looking at Dean pointedly. Dean looked back at her giving the "and how is this my fault?" look.

But all three of them turned their attention to the fourth, and thus far silent member of the group as the sound of a laptop shutting grabbed their attention, "Nothing. There's nothing abnormal or supernatural going on in the area, at all," he said. His body turned to face the others in the room and as it did his hand found Lily's side and she leaned back into him. He'd helped her through the loss of her family and though she'd barely been traveling with the group for a year…after everything they'd been through- it only made sense that her and Sam went from almost strangers to being a couple. And there was nothing awkward about it.

"Well, that's good, right?" Lily piped up. Dean was slowly nodding his head and Lana took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Not necessarily…" Lana admitted, looking at the other girl. Sometimes it was nice to have a member of the same sex along…there were emotions or feelings that sometimes needed to be received or reciprocated by someone of your own gender.

"There's something going on somewhere," Dean began again, "and if we're not where it is…we're not stopping it," he sighed, also removing the open button up flannel over his t-shirt. Lily nodded to show her understanding.

Lana leaned over the bed and reached for her bag, "Hey Lily do you want—" but Dean cut her off as she spoke, "Don't! Do not play that game…I swear I'll blow my brains out…."

Lana looked back at Dean as she clutched her bag, "Actually," she gave him a look, "I was going to ask if she wanted me to change the Ace bandage around her wrist…" she dug through her bag and pulled out a new wrap, "Because I found one that's purple," she held it out and then looked away from Dean to Lily, "How about it?"

Lily laughed, "Sure," she grinned, stepping away from Sam and headed to Lana. Lily had sprained her wrist breaking a fall on their last job…getting pushed over by zombie girl. How many people could say that?

Sam looked at Dean and laughed, shaking his head, "I think somebody needs a nap," he teased. Dean glared at him, "Shut up," he pulled a gun out of his green army bag to clean it…needing something manly to do. Sam wasn't intimidated…in the least. But Dean was the elder brother.

And Dean knew it.

"How's your wrist holding up?" Lana asked Lily, smiling a bit at her as she set to changing the bandage.

Lana was honestly glad when Lily had joined the ranks, glad to have an equal amount of estrogen to compete with all of the testosterone and she was glad to accommodate for her. Lily was still fairly new to hunting, but she was learning and Lana took some responsibility for Lily's hardships—after all it had been _her_ father that had killed Lily's family.

"It feels better." Lily admitted. "It's healing."

Lana laughed lightly. "Well that's always a good thing."

"Thanks for spicing up the battle wound." Lily told her with a grin. "This makes it seem much more exciting."

"I'm happy to—that's the reason I carry Batman bandaids wherever I go." Lana said in a whisper.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I thought the last time you mentioned them it was because you liked to look at them."

"Well sometimes a girl needs a reminder of what muscles look like." Lana told him, shooting him a look over her shoulder and then smiling.

"Oh you're _so_ clever, Lanni." Dean told her, going back to cleaning his gun as Sam sported a smile, sitting next to Lily.

Lana just smiled a little and then it started to fade as she thought about things a little more—there was still that underlying ache inside of all of them over one loss or another but they were starting to become a little more like their old selves. Nothing was ever going to go back to the way it had been before, but at least they were all making an effort to move on with their lives and make this whole situation bearable. This was what they did. They were hunters, and their lives centered around hunts…no matter how many times sometimes Lana wished that once her father was taken out, things could die down…she could maybe finally settle in and go to college.

Lily noted the pensive look on Lana's face and rested her hand on Lana's. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Lana asked her, pulled from her thoughts and then she smiled and nodded, finishing up Lily's wrist. "Yeah, I'm fine. There you go—good as new almost. Wanna play chess?"

"Lana!" Dean chastised, which made Lana and Lily laugh, Lana heading over to the bed and sitting next to Dean, him shaking his head at her. "I don't think it's funny."

Lana smiled at him. "That's because you suck at it."

"I'm going to take it as a compliment." Dean replied giving Lana a look but returning the kiss she swiftly applied to his lips.

Lana smiled and nodded at him as he gave her a soft smile and then returned all attention to his gun, Lana grabbing her duffle and heading for the bathroom. She changed into a long black tank top and a pair of black boxers with yellow Batman symbols on them, heading back into the hotel room and getting out the chess set. Dean heard the sound the pieces made as she pulled them out and shot her a look and she just shrugged at him and looked so defeated he found himself almost caving as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Seriously there is _nothing_ else to do, you have gun parts on our bed and at least _Lily_ will help me _not_ be bored out of my mind." Lana told him defiantly. "Even Sam said there wasn't anything here. I have four-way chess if…" Lana trailed off as Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Or you know…Lily and I can just play…"

Lily laughed as she took a seat on the bed to face Lana who set the pieces on the board. Dean's face was just too priceless. Sam shut down his laptop and put it back into its bag before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean must have cleaned the same gun six or seven times, each time making sure to have the pieces clink together just a little louder. Lana would eye Lily- nonverbally telling her that she wanted to do something about it, but Lily's nonverbal response was basically 'wait for the right moment'.

When Sam emerged he was ready for bed. (It seemed silly, it's not like the Winchesters had a bed time, but when you could get sleep…you went for it…it wasn't unlikely to go weeks with only an hour or two of sleep a night…) He was merely wearing his draw stringed pajama pants and Lily was definitely enjoying the view. He took a seat with his back against the headboard, careful not to disturb the girl's game. He took a look at the board, "Lily, you can't let Lana beat you again," he said with a small smile, "It's just sad."

Lily looked at him, "We don't need your negativity too," she responded, looking back to the board to contemplate her next move. Sam chuckled and the room went silent again- just filled with the sound of shuffling chess pieces and gun pieces being put back together.

So it was a great surprise when Sam made a noise of discomfort; the entire room turned to look at him. He paused, signaling that everything was fine but then his body convulsed in another wave. His hand flew to his head, cradling his face as he gasped.

All three other members of the room said some version of "Sam" with concern simultaneously. Dean was at the side of the bed just about as fast as Lana and Lily abandoned their game of chess. It was a vision. They all knew it…but the concern wasn't lessened by their knowledge. Lana also had the lovely extra pang of concern—though it was in no way her fault…she happened to be related to the man whose fault it was.

Finally, Sam was able to open his eyes and take a deep breath. He looked at all of them (who were in close proximity now), "I'm fine," he said. He then grabbed the pad of motel paper and the pen that laid on the night stand next to him and sketched a triangle type symbol and wrote the words "Blue Ridge" underneath. When he finished he looked back at all of them, "We need to go to the Roadhouse."

"Woah, what? Why?" he took the paper away from Sam and scanned over the sketch, "Now?"

Sam nodded and got out of bed. Lana began putting the chess pieces away. She figured it must be urgent. The Roadhouse was 300 miles away. And it was midnight.

"Sam, what did you see?" Lily asked standing up to stand next to him as he began to throw a shirt on. Sam looked to Dean, Lana, and then Lily, as if the answer should pertain to all three of them, "Don't worry about it," he told her before kissing her forehead. He then walked around her to get all the stuff off the dresser.

Lily suppressed an eye roll and looked at Lana. She hated being told "don't worry about it" when the matter at hand was pretty important, but she just grabbed her bag and threw her sweatshirt on.

Lana stood, "Well…we almost had a goodnight's sleep," she said, grabbing her bag as well, "And then evil had to go and screw it up!" she said with distaste, blowing the bangs out of her face. Dean looked from Lana and he couldn't help but let his lips break into a small smile before he addressed Sam, "Why the Roadhouse?"

"Because we need Ash's help," Sam replied, before he folded up the sketch and shoved it into his brown jacket pocket. Dean was putting on his favorite leather jacket when Lana spoke to him, "And I'm sure Jo will be so pleased to see you again," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and you know what? Maybe I'll ask her if she knows how to play chess," he retorted, throwing his green army bag over his shoulder. Jo had an obvious crush on Dean, but Dean belonged to Lana and everyone knew it…but you just can't help who you like. Lana stuck out her tongue at Dean and threw her bag over her shoulder, "Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Dean replied, even though he had no clue about Lily and Sam. He looked over, "C'mon psychic boy and freakishly short girl," Dean led the charge out of the door; he had to go check them out. Another night paid for that wasn't being used… Well, it's not like it was his money anyway. Lana then followed him.

Lily turned to Sam, "Is it really nothing to worry about?" she asked. Sam gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded, "Yeah, you just have an amazing knack for worrying," he said. He took her hand in his much larger one, "C'mon, before Dean leaves us here," he pulled her towards the door and turned off the lights, Lily shutting the door behind them.

They all piled into the Impala and Dean drove at his normal speed: 50 over whatever the speed limit was.

**Note: I hope you like what we've come up with so far! The second chapter is coming along pretty well as we speak! Also, check out our YT accounts if you haven't already—I'm sure we'll have another collab or two up about this story soon. =)**


End file.
